Gone Gift, Gone!
by kareeenx
Summary: What happens when Melinda comes home from the hospital after giving birth, and realises she cant speak to the dead anymore? Has giving birth to another little ghost whisperer erased her gift? Read and find out!
1. Welcome Home!

Hi there! PLEASE read and REVIEW!!!!!!

Melinda walked in her house cradling baby Aiden in her arms.

"Welcome home little guy" Melinda said. Jim walked in moments later struggling with all the bags.

"Yeah Mel, i'm fine. Thanks for asking" Jim laughed. He placed the bags down at the bottom of the stairs and joined his wife and son on the sofa.

"Oh sorry, i just couldn't take my eyes off this little fella" She gave Jim a quick kiss.

"Yeah, he sure is something, isnt he?" Jim stroked Aiden's head. He let out a small giggle causing Mel and Jim to both go 'Aww'.

Dinner was past with, and little Aiden was fast asleep in his crib. Jim was hovered over his son watching him with so much love in his eyes, as he breathed in a out, ever so gently. Melinda came up behind Jim and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back. He turned around and gave her a passionate kiss, full of love and love and even more love. They broke apart breathlessly.

"What was that for?" Melinda asked. Jim kissed her again, this time slipping her the tongue. The kiss lasted several minutes and Melinda was left speechless.

"That, was for how much i love you" Jim said placing his hands on her hips.

"I love you too" smiled Melinda.

"Good" Jim said, "Now, come one. Bed time" He took Melinda by the hand and lead them into their bedroom. They both got changed into their night clothes, and swicthed off the lights before snuggling up in bed together. Mel lay her head down on Jim's chest with her hand playing with his chest hair, while Jim wrapped both his arms around his wife and sniffed her hair, smiling.

"I just can't beleive it" Melinda said breaking the silence.

"What?" Jim said kissing her head.

"Us. Being parents. We're a mommy and daddy, Jim" she looked up at Jim who was smiling down at her. He kissed Mel gently on the lips.

"I know it's great, isn't it?" Melinda nodded and placed her head back where it was before. Jim cupped Melinda's face with one hand, and rolled her onto her back, lying on top of her. She let out a giggle and kissed Jim passionately. They started to make out.

"Wait, Jim" Melinda said putting her hands on Jim's shoulders.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking worried.

"No, nothing's wrong" Melinda said. "Just, it's a little soon for us to be.. you know" Jim knew what Melinda was referring to and rolled off of her.

"Oh, yeah sorry Mel, I forgot" he said feeling disappointed. Melinda felt really guilty. She got over Jim and straddled his waist. He looked confused.

"Melinda, what? You just said.." Jim was cut off by Melinda leaning down and kissing him.

"I know what I said, but i decided, it doesn't mean we can't make out" Melinda said laughing and playing with Jim's chest hair, once again.

"Well, that's settled then" Jim flipped Melinda over onto her back and kissed her again.

Little did they know that a shadowed figure was standing in their doorway, watching them, rubbing their hands together. But the ghost was a little surprised Melinda didn't notice them.


	2. Spooky Awakenings

"Jim?" Melinda said. Melinda and Jim were on their way home from shopping. Delia had offered to keep Aiden for an hour.

"What is it babe?" Jim asked, taking one hand from the steering wheel and placing it on Melinda's lap.

"You know, I haven't seen an entire ghost since i left the hospital" she looked sad. Jim pulled over and stopped the car.

"Hey, it's alright, don't cry. Maybe they're just being considerate" Mel looked up and laughed.

"Considerate? Really? Ghosts are never considerate" She took her seatbelt off and turned towards Jim. "It's just.." Melinda sighed.

"What Mel?" Jim asked quite worried.

"What if, this gift, my gift, is gone? Because of Aiden?" Mel looked at Jim with puppy eyes. He too took off his seatbelt and leaned over to give his wife a hug, who was now sobbing silently into his shoulder.

Melinda and Jim were welcomed home by a house full of cries. Delia was desperate for help immediately.

"Delia! We're back!" Jim shouted

"Oh, in here guys!" Mel and Jim walked through to the living room where Delia was sat cradling baby Aiden. She looked exhausted.

"Delia, we're so sorry! I know I said we'd only be an hour but.." Melinda was interrupted.

"Hey, don't apologise. It's fine, just it has been such a long time since I was around a new born" Delia laughed.

"You never know, you could be around one any time soon" Jim suggested.

"Don't even get me started. Ned and Rachel are in no place to become parents!" Delia sounded serious, but let out a giggle at the end of her sentence.

"Well, by the looks of things, they may be in that place just now" Melinda hinted, taking Aiden who was now sound asleep.

"What do you mean?" Delia asked. Melinda looked over at Jim who nodded, then she looked back at Delia.

"Aw come on guys, tell me please" Delia begged now feeling worried. Jim took a sleeping Aiden up to his crib, allowing Melinda and Delia to have some time alone.

"Well, when Jim and I were in the chemist today.." Melinda looked down.

"Go on?" said Delia. "Well, Rachel was inside buying a home pregnancy test" Melinda looked up to find Delia rushing towards the door.

"Delia wait!" Melinda shouted, but Delia was already driving away. She closed the door just as Jim was coming downstairs.

"You told her then?" Jim asked trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah," Melinda said. "She's going to kill them two" Mel turned around and hugged Jim.

"Well Mel, they are still only kids themselves" Jim said hugging her back

"I know, I know" she looked up and kissed Jim.

"Well, since we're not kids, and no-one can tell us off for what we get up to, why don't we..?" Jim said very horny, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, well. Am I getting the kinky side of my husband back now?" Melinda asked teasing him, feeling him up. Jim let out a moan and kissed Melinda deeply.

The next few hours were full of complete love. Mel and Jim had not been intimate for a while, and enjoyed feeling one another again. It was 2:30am when a noise could be heard outside Melinda and Jim's bedroom door. Jim had been tracing circles on Melinda's bare back for the past hour, as she tried to dose off into a peaceful sleep, but that wasn't for happening. At first they ignored it and Melinda sat up and straddled Jim. Just as Jim was about to enter Mel again, the noise from outside was heard again. Melinda jumped off Jim and wrapped the sheets around her.

"Hey, its okay, I'll go see what it is" Jim said. Melinda nodded. He picked his boxers up from the floor and put them on, although he still had a hard rock erection. Melinda laughed at the sight, but her laugh died down when Jim opened the room door.

"Anything?" Mel asked.

"Melinda, I think you better take a look at this" Jim said. Melinda stood up from the bed, still the sheets wrapped around her, and approached Jim. She looked down at the floor and read the writing carved into the wood.

' **BE WARNED! IM WATCHING YOU! **' was the big bold letters carved into the wooden floor.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N : Hey guys! I'm sorry to say, but I probs wont be writing alot to this fic for quite some time. I have broke my wrist :( , it is really difficult and painful to type! :( , If i do post another chapter over the next 6 weeks, its bcoz im in a real writin mood :) , I promise i will update as soon as my wrist is fully recovered :D! thanks x**


End file.
